super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandibuzz (PS)
Mandibuzz are vulture-like female Pokémon. It appears as a playable character in PokéSmash. Character Description Mandibuzz is the evolved form of Vullaby that evolves once it reaches Level 54. Savage, female-only Pokémon that decorate themselves with bones. They fly in circles around the sky and will swoop down to grab prey with their talons and haul it off to their nests. Other than decorating themselves, they also make their nests out of bones it finds. Their counterparts are Braviary. In PokéSmash A Mandibuzz appears in PokéSmash as a playable character for the Flying team. Like almost all in the flying team, she's quite fast but also serves as the team's defensive characters. Her attack is not that high despite her appearance. Her Neutral Special is to use Foul Play. Her Side Special is to use Aerial Ace. Her Up Special is to swoop upwards in an arch-like formation. Her Down Special is to use Sky Drop. Her in-game description here: MANDIBUZZ "The bird witch scavenger is here to rustle up a fight! Stay strong when fighting her, as it will be annoying dealing with gusts of winds, being grabbed and dropped or using your own attack against you." Attributes Like in the games, Mandibuzz is defensive in play. Her defensive abilities are the best in the flying team although her attack stats are not as high, also like the games. Some of her attacks contain darkness damage along with consecutive-doing damage attacks. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Mandibuzz will slap with her wings and peck forcibly. *Forward Tilt: Mandibuzz does a fast slap with her left wing. *Up Tilt: Mandibuzz swats the air with her neck. *Down Tilt: Mandibuzz does a tripping kick with her right talon. *Dash Attack: Mandibuzz does a corkscrewing dash. *Forward Smash: Mandibuzz performs an X-shaped slash with her wings. *Up Smash: Mandibuzz quickly does a backflip, hitting with her talons. *Down Smash: Mandibuzz uses Faint Attack. She'll vanish and then reappear on the same spot while slashing her wings. This attack does darkness damage. *Neutral Air: Mandibuzz performs a sex kick. *Forward Air: Mandibuzz starts jabbing her beak forward continuously. This attack could be Fury Attack. *Back Air: Mandibuzz hits behind her with a bone. *Up Air: Mandibuzz points her head and neck upwards similar to Charizard's own Up Aerial. *Down Air: Mandibuzz uses her bone apron. She'll rotate the apron at high speeds, doing consecutive spiking damage. *Pummel: Mandibuzz jabs the opponent. *Forward Throw: Mandibuzz tosses the opponent forward while doing darkness damage. *Back Throw: Mandibuzz punches the opponent away. *Up Throw: Mandibuzz grabs the opponent and pile-drives him or her into the ground. *Down Throw: Mandibuzz repeatedly pecks at the downed opponent. *Floor (back): Mandibuzz quickly slides sideways with her left talon stretched. *Floor (front): Same as floor (back). *Floor (trip): Mandibuzz swipes her wings in front and behind her. *Edge (<100%): Mandibuzz quickly climbs up to the stage and starts slashing with her wings. *Edge (100%+): Mandibuzz slowly climbs up the stage and starts jabbing her beak. *Neutral-Special: Mandibuzz uses Foul Play. She'll simply swipe her right wing forward but this time, it is imbued in darkness energy. The attack uses the opponents attack against them. *Side-Special: Mandibuzz uses a combination of Aerial Ace and Steel Wing. She'll simply ram forward while her wings are made of steel. *Up-Special: Mandibuzz does an arch-shaped flight path upwards. After the arch, she can glide for a short time before falling. *Down-Special: Mandibuzz uses Sky Drop. She'll simply tackle forward. If she hits someone, she'll grab him and fly up with the foe in talons. After a short time of flight, she'll dive down with the foe into the ground. Sending the foe flying. *Final Smash: Wings of Darkness: Mandibuzz's wings start emanating darkness energy. She'll fly not high from the ground and stand in place with wings outstretched. While this is happening, darkness energy starts appearing from the wings. The clouds of darkness will start damaging anyone near them and maybe trap them as well. If you press the B button, Mandibuzz will shoot a Shadow Ball through the clouds which will send flying whoever it hits. Taunts *Up: Mandibuzz starts squawking at the air while flapping her wings. *Side: Mandibuzz threatens the opponent with a bone she plucked out of her feathers. *Down: Mandibuzz starts doing poses with her wings that possibly mean "come at me". On-Screen Appearance Mandibuzz descends to the ground while covered in darkness. Cheer *Female Voices: Mandi! Mandi! Buzz! Mandi! Mandi! Buzz! Victory Poses *Mandibuzz looks at both sides and then starts smiling at the camera. *A Vullaby starts jumping over to where Mandibuzz is. Mandibuzz will start cuddling it in a motherly attitude. *Mandibuzz starts cackling (actually squawking but the way she does it is more inclined to cackling) at the sky. Event Matches *Event 5: High-Fliers: Defeat the Flying team. *Event 21: Tanks are Coming!: Defeat the defensive Pokémon. Role in Story Mode Mandibuzz along with Honchkrow are the main antagonists of Flying type's story mode. A case not seen in the PokéSmash villains is that both Mandibuzz & Honchkrow have the darkest of roles in the story mode, as well as the darkest of deaths too. Costumes *Mandible Buzzard: Mandibuzz's normal appearance. *Shiny Buzzard: Mandibuzz's shiny appearance. *Green Buzzard: Mandibuzz's green appearance. *Blue Buzzard: Mandibuzz's blue appearance. *Red Buzzard: Mandibuzz's red appearance. Gallery Mandibuzz~Shiny.jpg|Shiny Buzzard Mandibuzz~Artwork.jpg|Mandible Buzzard Trivia *Mandibuzz and her companion Honchkrow are considered Game Freak's darkest villains. Which is ironic since Dark team's story mode villains aren't as dark. **They are also one of the only Pokémon villains to die in the end. Their death is also considered the darkest among Game Freak's and to a lesser extent, Nintendo's. Category:PokéSmash Category:PokéSmash Characters Category:MoleFreak23